


Going for the top

by Sharkboy305



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Innocent Blaine Anderson, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Rory Flanagan/Azimio Adams, Minor Rory Flanagan/Sugar Motta, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Nerd Blaine Anderson, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kurt Hummel, Protective Noah Puckerman, Protective Sam Evans, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rory Flanagan is cute, Skank Kurt Hummel, Skank Quinn Fabray, Superpowers, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy305/pseuds/Sharkboy305
Summary: TLDL: Basically a My Hero Academia but reversed the situationLong version: The world had always thought of Super Powers as something amazing so when the world begins to see an increase of said Super Powers quite the opposite happens and when I mean quite the opposite I mean the world begins to see people with powers and nothing more than monsters
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Chandler Kiehl, Alistair (Glee)/Spencer Porter, Artie Abrams/Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Azimio Adams/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Cooper Anderson/Quinn Fabray, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Sebastian Smythe, Finn Hudson/Noah Puckerman, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Mercedes Jones/Matt Rutherford, Rachel Berry/Brody Weston, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Ryder Lynn/Jake Puckerman, Sam Evans/Rory Flanagan, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Sue Sylvester
Kudos: 1





	1. The Story and History

**Author's Note:**

> So believe it or not but the version you about to read will be my second try at writing this not because it was awful no my computer decided that after getting in at least over 2,000 words it was than a good time to crash and erased all my progress so I'm a little mad right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go through the history of how everyone came to be with powers and maybe how the world hates them for it

The world always thought that Super Powers was something of fiction and why wouldn't they, stories like that don't come true...that was until something happened in the world. It was a man in his early 20's that began the cycle. from out of nowhere the man had somehow gained the ability to lift up objects with his mind and he somehow gained a weird little mark on his wrist in the shape of a Band and was colored a nice shade of purple.

The world's next incident happened not too long after with a baby in Hong Kong, being born with several dozen spikes on her body and it soon spread through the world and thus the Supernatural became normal except Rory Flanagan just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that people would see these types of people as monsters, ones to banish and never see again but it's not like he had to worry after all he was one of the _Lucky_ people to not gain powers and he could never figure why his parents were so happy about it. These _Monsters_ weren't monsters they were potential friends in Rory's eyes but the Wolrd thought otherwise. It wasn't until Rory was finally old enough in his parent's eyes that they finally decided to tell him why the world saw them as Monsters and Rory was disgusted at the news. He learned that day that these people were basically given the short end of the stick by everyone else. Little kids in school were bullied endlessly, Adults lost their jobs and were kicked to the streets, and some were even killed just for having something different about them, to say Rory was disgusted at the whole world was an understatement.

It was learned that people with Extraordinary powers were spotted by a Band shaped Mark on their wrists but since anyone could have a mark in the shape of a wrist they deemed that another way was to make sure the mark had some sort of color unnatural to the human body, Any color would work Red, Yellow, White, Grey, Black, Orange, Pink, just about any color on the wrist with a Band shaped mark would get you deemed as a Monster. Rory was lucky not to have a colored band-shaped mark although he kind of wish he had gotten one.

Rory Flanagan and his family eventually moved to America when he was 10 years old with not much going on inside his small head, other than a thick Irish accent and no friends to be with and what was even worse was that his most hated enemy, Ruby Parker was also moving to where he was living so great he was heading to some unknown country, with no friends and his worst enemy since First grade was going there as well just his luck.

With what his Family had said about innocent kids being killed and bullied Rory made it his job to try and protect any kids with these special powers and that quickly got him to become one of the most hated kids at school. but it was through this that he met a nice, cute-looking boy who was 2 years older than him and introduced him as Sam Evans. Sam had a nice set of Gold hair (At least that's what Rory liked to think it was) which turned out to be blond and had a Trouty Mouth _Or whatever it was the kids at school called him_. Sam and Rory's friendship quickly grew from there and Rory soon found out that Sam had powers of his own with a pink Band-shaped mark.

Sam's powers were what Rory thought were shields or Barriers which was made from something called Plasmatic Energy which was created in his body to form Tendrils, not Shields. The Tendrils could easily reach 20 meters (60 feet) and while not actually shields can act like them, this made it easier for Sam to block incoming blows from bullies and also help people from those bullies.

But It was also through this that Rory learned another thing about powers and the people. Rory found out that some people actually tried to hide their powers and lied about having any, the way they did this was horrific. They took something hot and very violently pressed it against their marks and ripped it off, yeah sure it was an easy way of getting rid of stuff like that but it left a big burn mark that had kids making up more lies, some went an easier route and applied Makeup to the spots, somewhere great at it while others rest their souls were just bad at it. There was another way of hiding powers and that was by not using them, Kids with stuff that were Transformative or Operative powers could easily hide them but people with Heteromorphic powers weren't so lucky with the powers they got.

Speaking of those Heteromorphic Powers, the people with those and society had to adapt whether they liked it or not, so clothes were updated for people with stuff like Tails, Extra limbs, much bigger in size or any other body shifting that has happened plus kids getting these powers, the schools had to put up new regulations that forbid the kids from using their powers In and on school grounds.

Sam and Rory stuck by each other through all this horrific knowledge and Rory must admit he may have gained a sort of hero Crush for the older boy but he would be going to High school in just a year and he would still be stuck in the middle school he and Sam went to. As time went on Sam and Rory would find a new best friend in some girl named Rachel Berry who was obviously one of those theatre kids Rory heard about. She was clearly outgoing and wanted to be the best person around trying everything to get fame and it wasn't long before Sam and Rory figured out she had her own powers. Rory guessed her's was some sort of Sparkly, beauty type power cause she could easily blast out beams of light that were so bright it nearly blinded Sam but after a few months of hanging around her, they got used to it.

It was soon learned that their powers had a sort of limit to how much they can use, Sam's powers relied on him using his Plasmitic energy so using too much of it would cause him to run out and rely on his body to recreate more but that took clear time and effort so it was best not to overdo it and Rachel was somewhat the same, her Beams of light were created from her body's energy and just like Sam only had a limit to how much she could make.

Sam and Rachel weren't the only kids that Rory would grow to now that had powers. Brody Weston was a clear show off with his own powers and since he was attractive and hot all the girls circled around him as he showed off his powers which Rory had to guess was probably Creation

Brody could easily pull objects from his body sort of like creating it and these things were vast and plenty, Swords, knives, Trucks, Cars even Animals? and okay maybe it was a pretty awesome power if it weren't for the fact that he would wear so little clothes seriously all the dude would wear was a very small Tank Top that only reached his belly button, Shorts that were so short that you could nearly see his underwear and if he popped one it was easy as daylight. Brody eventually explained why he had so little clothes on and he explained how he couldn't just pull stuff from one spot otherwise that area would get weak, soften and start to bleed if he overdoes it and Rory guessed if that happened he could catch an infection..oh yeah that's right we forgot to mention that these powers can actually kill their owners.

So yeah Rory's first year of middle school was pretty cool, He had two cool friends plus a sort of acquaintance and he had the biggest crush on Sam Evans but not everything was good, for starters, Sam and Rachel were 9th graders, Juniors while he was a 7th grader so it was pretty obvious that he would be left behind when they would graduate at the end of the year to head to their first year of High school and that was something Rory wasn't looking forwards to. Then there was Azimio Adams who was the biggest bully at the school which confused Rory a lot, you see Azimio is just like them being born with a Yellowish blue Band Mark on his wrist and that should have made him a target for bullies but Azimio was a fighter and he used his powers to good use.

Azimio's power was quite deadly, he had the ability to control and manipulate the air around him causing people to float like there was no gravity, use this to slam people to the floors, ceilings, and even lockers, create and turn air into a harden clay-like concrete material, but what made it so deadly was what his little knife-like sword could do. This sword on the outside looked fine and normal but when Azimio opened the top of it, all the air around him and he could use this to suffocate people to near death.

The first time Sam, Rory, and Rachel saw this was when he was tormenting a poor boy named Kurt Hummel who was trying to get to class but was repeatedly slammed against the school floor, Azimio just laughed as he continued to mess with the boy, causing him to basically loose gravity and go slamming into the ceiling before falling back onto the floor. Then the bastard did the worst thing imaginable. Kurt's face began turning a blue color as Azimio used his knife to suck up all the air from Kurt's lungs and would have choked the boy to death if it weren't for Rachel and Sam jumping in. Rachel blasting the knife out of his hands while Sam used his Tendrils to create a barrier from Azimio. The man just grumbled angrily to himself before walking away.

It was now just a few months away from the end of school and soon Rory would be by himself so he looked around for anyone around his year and luckily enough he found someone, Sugar Motta who was nice enough and joined their group of three and Rory quickly learned more about her as well. Sugar's power was quite obvious and simple when asked what it was all she said was "Just look at my first name and it should be easy" _Sugar_ Yep Sugar's power allowed her to use Sugar as a power with three different properties to it, first being she can make her own sugar energy in her body using up her own energy but this also drains her so she can rob people of their energy by touching them and pulling the energy through their skin and okay Rory did infact think it was gross. Than the third way was much simpler, just eat a bunch of shit.

but the group would expand with Four as Rachel introduce them to the boy she would take to the school dance, Some kid named Finn Hudson who actually knew Rachel for a while then they had apparently. Rory and Finn ended up getting close together as it was discovered he was powerless

It arrived faster than Rory would like, the end of the school dance. Rory had really wanted to ask Sam for the dance but he was nervous about it and by the time he figured he should just tough it out Sam had already gained a dance partner in some girl named May Roser and okay maybe Rory died a little on that day but he at least got to go with Sugar and while he liked going out with her, Rory was more interested in Sam and wanted to be the one dancing with him.

The day came where Sam, Rachel, Finn, and yes Brody finally graduated with Azimio and yeah Rory was a little nervous about them going into high school with that psycho but there wasn't anything he could do.

Okay Rory would say he was lying if he didn't cry a little at the fact of his friends going to high school and beginning his second year of middle school registration and not spotting them anywhere. Luckily the summer was filled with Sam, Rory, Finn, Sugar, Rachel, and Brody and it was pretty good and okay maybe Rory thought he could remember two times when Sam had made the moves on him. The year was also filled with a few new friends, The kid, Kurt Hummel had one day came up to the six of them to thank them for their help and it was at this time Rory got a nice look at him and realized he was one of those Skunks or was it Skanks whichever it was he came to know that they were mostly rebels that Sam had told about, wearing Leather jackets, Causing trouble although not Azimio levels of trouble and definitely not Azimio levels of trouble that got you afraid of looking at them, they also rode Motorcycles which Rory had seen as deadly bikes and keeps calling them that to this very day and they had ripped jeans all the time Like it said earlier Kurt had come up to thank them (Mostly Rachel and Sam) and his mistake was by coming up to Rachel because the next thing he knew she was all up with him caring for him, making sure he was okay from Azimio but luckily Kurt shrugged her off saying any true damage was healed by his own little power. His power somewhat encapsulated Rory with his ability to heal from most wounds, can heal others own wounds, and his other power in a sort of a fancy navel beam that could be shot from his chest but it was limited by once again his energy.

Kurt joined their friend group fast and soon enough a nice summer was underway but it wasn't all good as Azimio was someone who loved messing with people no matter what and maybe it was some good cause when walking through a nice small wooded area a small scream for help drew them towards the boy who was in a wheelchair being lifted upside down and dumped into the water headfirst before being pulled back out, Next to him lay an injured girl on the ground who had blood coming from her head and another boy was also next to her with some other kid pinning him down. Kurt and Sam charged headfirst tackling the two bullies while Brody created a blanket-like whip to wrap around the wheelchair bowned kid and quickly pulled him into his arms before at on the grass.

Sam and Kurt were then in a bad fight with Azimio and the other kid who was being called David by Azimio. David had a very surprised face and in a second took off running _Guess he doesn't have a power_ Azimio was quickly overpowered by Kurt and Sam's teamwork and was scared away. Kurt acted quickly by using his power to heal up the girl's head wound but looked defeated when it came to the two boys, "Why can't you fix his arm?" Sam asked in a confused voice "Cause my power doesn't go that far, I can't heal stuff like broken bones, sorry" He looked sad at the fact he couldn't help heal the two boy's

"It's okay you did your best and at least you tried something," The Asian boy said with a sigh and a defeated look "God I hate that guy" Wheel chaired guy yelled out as he slowly crawled to his chair which Brody quickly jumped up and grabbed bringing it over for him to get on ''I'm Mike and these are my friends, Artie and Tina'' Pointing to the Kid stuck in his wheel chair and than to the girl who was being worked on by Kurt ''I'm Sam, These are my friends Rory, Rachel, Sugar, Brody, Finn, and Kurt, He's the one making sure Tina is doing okay. Rory could've sworn Kurt had gained a shock expression on his face and sucked in a gasp of air before returning his attention to Tina _Did he have any other friends?_ Brody helped pull Mike up and pulled out what appeared to be Soft padding and made a sort of Splint for the arm before wrapping it up to form a half haphazardly cast ''Thanks'' Mike muttered as he winced at the pain in his arm.

The group quickly left the woods and around their small walk Tina had slowly woken up in a small little blanket wrapped around her ''Hey Tina, your gonna be okay some nice people are helping us'' Artie had said when they reached the opening and stepped onto the side walk. When they reached the top of the hill Kurt began taking a different path ''I should get going, my Dad will wonder where I've been all day, he'll be glad to hear that I've made some friends who aren't rebels or who knows we haven't been friends for that long but I think it's safe to say you guys are pretty good, you going to come Finn?'' Almost everyone looked at Finn than Kurt _Where they Brothers'' Fin shook his head at the question from his Brother ''No i'ma stay and make sure they get home'' Kurt than took one look at Mike's arm ''You should also take that to get checked at the hospital'' Kurt walked away with out anymore words leaving mostly everyone happy except for Mike who looked for some odd worried ''What's the matter?'' Rachel asked stepping up towards him ''We should get that arm checked'' As if on cue both Artie and Tina gained worried expressions which got everyone else to gain a worried look ''What's wrong?'' Rory tried his best to look as nice as possible to not scare the three ''His parents aren't fans of Powered individuals well scratch that his Dad's fine but his Mother see's them as demons'' It didn't take long for everyone to guess what was the problem from Tina's words _If Mike had ended up at the hospital his parents would be called and he would have to explain what happened that includes the time when five super powered kids came to help them from another super powered kids, yeah that was the problem_ ''Well maybe me and Rory could go with you, we don't have powers of our own so we basically have nothing to hide''._

__

Sugar quickly took a glance at them all with a confused expression dawning on her ''Wait do you guys have powers?'' Sugar asked almost as if she was afraid of pushing it ''Oh no we don't have powers, Me, Mike, and Tina are the Lucky ones'' Artie said while using his fingers in an obvious sarcastic motion when mentioning Lucky ones. ''Well i'm sure we can use my Dad's truck, he wont mind me using it for something like this''. The group began moving forwards and it was about time Rory could finally get a good look on them _First was Artie and his Wheel chair, He wore a mostly buttoned down shirt than appeared to have easily been messed up from Azimio earlier and it was drenched from having a nice head dive into the small stream. He wore glasses that nearly looked broken as they crooked off to the side so maybe a little broken. his pants were something a little more simple, nice easy buttoned blue jeans which probably made sense to Rory since he couldn't use his legs so why bother with it very much?._

____

The group headed up the same way Kurt had headed. They eventually got into a nice conversation about what their powers were, Brody became an instant show off by showing just what he could do with his, pulling an abundance of things while Sam showed his abilities _He mostly seemed to be winning favorites from Artie, Mike and Tina_ Especially Tina who had forgotten all about what had happened and was asking questions on what he was able to do. Her ignoring the pain ended up being bad cause as they were walking Rory noticed that she had a small limp to her left and was about to ask about it when her entire left leg gave way and she slammed into the floor with everyone immediately pulling her up and checking if she was okay. The girl let out muffled cries as Finn inspected the leg and one simple touch probably gave the answer. a single little touch caused Tina to continue crying as new pain shot up her leg ''Her leg probably broke while walking perhaps it was bruised badly and walking just sealed the deal on it'' Brody quickly pulled out more padding and towels to wrap Tina's leg with and was plopped in Artie's lap as they continued their walk just a little bit faster ''It should be a few houses up''. Tina had done a relatively good job at ignoring the pain and slowly stopped crying in Artie's shoulder when they finally reached the place.

____

Looking at the house Rory saw just how nice it was, It wasn't no big fancy rich house he had spotted on some of the roads but it still looked pretty great. Finn slowly went inside and Kurt had stepped outside to get a look at them. He was dressed differently than before they had split, wearing some nice blue and red pajamas while his hair had became a huge mess of tangled streaks of purple mixed with his perfect Accentuated hair. It wasn't long before Finn and Kurt's Dad came outside and began their inspections. Burt, which was his name from the conversation had checked their injuries and made the obvious hospital trip so there they were all heading to a hospital in the back seat of Finn and Kurt's, Fathers car. It was mostly a quiet ride with some small talk here and there and they learned a thing or two about everyone in there.

____

Burt had a Wife who sadly passed away a few years ago which happened when Kurt was only 7 years old. Stories of her seemed nice, making her seem like a great person and an amazing Wife and Mother. Finn was a Step-Brother to Kurt as it turned out that Finn's Mother, Carole Hudson had lost her Father and when she met Burt, it ended up working and thus Finn and Kurt became brothers. Tina was also just as outgoing as Rachel and just like her she wanted to be one of the very best there ever was, They also found out that she had a sort of nurse side to her as she had an act for taking care of people. Than there was Artie who's singing voice was amazing in Rory's eyes, he had a nice knack for when it came to stuff like dancing which Rory was impressed by since he couldn't really use his legs but there was more to him than some knacks. His Mother was one of the nicest they had heard of always giving some great advice making both Burt and Artie's mom two people for advice. It took a few minutes to arrive at the hospital and they quickly rushed inside (Mostly Burt who wanted to get the kids checked on) and that was how after a nurse took them in, Finn giving a half assessed story about a small fight that got a little out of hand but nothing more.

Artie ended up fine while Tina had a sprained leg that was nearly broken, she just needed to not put pressure on it for sometime while Mike of course had a broken arm that would need some time but other than that it was all good and there they were all once again in the back of Burt's car driving towards some kids homes but everyone could tell that Mike was really worried so Sam came up with an idea ''Sleepover!!'' The teen shouted into the air which got everyone looking up ''Sleepover? I've never had them'' Rory looked out the window as Sam looked back at him with a sort of shock to his face ''What you've never had a sleepover'' Rory's face turned red ''Well to be fair you guys are kind of my only friends I've had for a long time'' Everyone than began talking about how they could do a sleepover and it seemed as if the attitude was finally lifted and Rory was able to spot Sam looking at him which caused another huge blush to come over his cheeks ''We need to have a sleepover now, after everything we need to do it'' The car pulled into the drive way as everyone hopped out ''Well if you are going down with this you should follow the orders Kurt and Finn have to by by with their powers'' Rory knew what that was he heard it all the time for the people with powers at school. '' just have to tell my dad I'm sure once he knows that Tina and Artie are joining then it should be fine'' Mike took a step towards the side as everyone else turned inside and talk about judging a book by it's cover

On the outside this house looked like any plain area, small windows lining it except for a nice big window staring into the living room, steps leading towards the door and right beside it was the garage that Burt had all but talked about. But once inside it became something to marvel at. The outside made it look as if the roof wasn't at all high but when stepping in the roof reached to a second story.

The walked into the living room which seated a nice fire place where a pair of chairs sat around them with a nice big screen TV up above the area. The couch sat a comfortable distance and was pressed against the leading stairs that stretched to the kitchen. Nearby was a hallway that lead towards the garage but also had a door that lead towards a basement ''That's my room so don't think you can go down there without permission'' Kurt exclaimed while taking the steps to go and grab something from the kitchen. Another small hallway went straight into Finn's bedroom which was filled with what they expected, Sports trophies from when he won games as a small child, a nice bedspread filled to the brim with sports and a few family pictures hanging around the place, in fact now that Rory thought about it the house did seem to hold loads of Family photos ones filled with Burt and Kurt, Others filled with the two brothers, some filled with Burt, Carole, Finn, and Kurt but some had images of another Woman in them and Rory guessed that was Burt's old wife. As the night began to settle in everyone was given some blankets and pillows and all huddled into the living room where conversations of who had the best powers began ''I'm telling you i have the best power of all, shooting beams and creating shields are all yesterday, imagine being able to pull stuff from basically nowhere that's awesome'' Brody rambled on and on while Rachel and Sugar tried their best to explain why theirs were better.

''Okay how about this us people without powers will decide for you'' Everyone looked over at Finn as he stood up and motioned for Tina, Artie, Mike, and Rory to follow him leaving everyone else behind. They walked into Finn's room who shut the door and made sure it was locked before turning to his friends ''Okay let's take a look at the people and powers'' Finn and everyone than began thinking of their powers first starting off with Sam ''Can create Tendrils that are able to act like shields and he does this by using some Plasmitic thing in his body but needs to be careful cause he can run out'' Finn looked as he remembered what Sam could do _I should probably not play favorites. Just because i have a crush on him shouldn't get in my way of seeing who has the best_ Everyone than moved onto Rachel ''She can shoot beams of light which give off an amazing look to them and she can use them to lift her ground off the body'' Tina explained before Rory cut in ''Well Sam can also lift his body off the ground'' And yes he is trying not to let Crushes and Favoritism get in the way but he just couldn't help himself ''Oh okay than'' Tina looked around the room as they moved onto Sugar who was sadly deemed last place without much convincing. Last of the two was Kurt who could heal which everyone loved but since he didn't seem to have any other things and could barely actually match the strengths of someone like Sam he was pretty quickly eliminated to Fourth place despite testaments from Finn _So he wasn't the only one trying to play favorties_ Finally they reached Brody who could create anything and despite Rory not liking him and thinking he was just show and no talk his power was still really impressive to the point Rory figured everyone agreed that Brody was the their winner.

''Okay so it comes down to Rachel, Sam, and Brody'' Artie said while writing down something in a notebook he had grabbed from a nearby desk'' Knocks quickly filled the room as someone came knocking at the door ''Are you guys done, you've been in there for nearly an hour'' Rachel's muffled voice came through _Damn have they really been in here for that long?_ ''Yeah were almost done'' Finn called back before the sound of pattering footsteps signaled that she left ''So i think sadly on how much i think Rachel is, She goes in third, stuff she can do Sam and Brody have better ways at doing than here'' Everyone came to an agreement anything Rachel could was either something Sam can also do or Brody had something that was far impressive so now it was down to two people, Sam and Brody and despite Rory really wanting Sam to win and for that Show off to be put in his place everyone, even Rory had come to an agreement that Brody was just simply more impressive

''I like how were able to bond of which of our friends had the better power'' Tina's words got quite a few laughs from everyone in the room and you know what yeah it was pretty funny. They left the room and entered the living room and everyone quickly jumped ready for their answers ''First off we want you guys to know that even with the results you'll still be our friends and we think your awesome'' Finn put a smile and wanted to try his best not to hurt anyone's feelings with who was better than who ''In last place was..Sugar Motta''. Well if some of the people down there weren't focused now they were with them actually being ranked on who was better ''Wait what?'' Sugar looked defeated and gained a small frown on her and okay Rory felt a little bad ''Oh don't worry hun your still better than Mr. Ego over there'' Finn pointed at Brody who gained a hurt expression and Sugar let out a little laugh as her smile returned.

Artie was the next to announce who was in Fourth place ''Next was Kurt Hummel'' And okay seeing Kurt give a quite shocked expression before returning to his book was funny to Rory for some reason ''Okay you didn't argue moving on then'', Mike was up next and to everyone's enjoyment ''Third place is Rachel Berry'' Rachel's mouth opened and she gained a shocked expression _Wanted to be number one weren't you_ ''Uh uh I demand that i speak to whoever came up with this placement right now'' The girl yelled back and okay it was really fun, everyone, even Hummel couldn't hold in small laughs as they escaped. Rory decided to go next even though he hated the thought of saying ''Second Place, Sam Evans''. Rory thought Sam would be sad but instead he just looked happy and _oh my god he's look back at me what do i do?_ but Rachel was quite the opposite ''Uh uh you me to tell me Male stripper over there is First place'' Brody shot his fist up into the air at his victory ''Yes!! I told you Mr. Weston had the best power of all'' _At least Sam is way nicer and sweeter_.Eventually the night came to a close with everyone shuffling under blankets with a very fun night and a nice movie was played although Rory just continued to keep his eyes on Sam. This summer was going along great, new friends to hang out with even though he would only be able to spend time with two of them during school he was still happy. Unknown for him though the future tends to have other plans.


	2. World flipped upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice sleepover was something nobody expected but here we are, everyone having the best time until news pops up about a course far in the middle of nowhere that is to help train people's powers and get it under control. At first glances it's pretty great but things take a dangerous turn along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are going to be revealed and maybe some more characters but that's all that will be promised

_Rory's dream was amazing he sat at a front pedestal where he was dressed in a nice fancy white gown with a bunch of other people around him and yeah it was weird how half of their faces were blurred and any sound they made was a really annoying static screech that made him want to cover his ears but hey it was worth it cause in a few seconds his future lover would come through the door, except it never came and while he stood there waiting to ignore the people around him as they dissolved into black puddles which fizzled and melted through the wooden floor. Rory finally began to notice something was off as a figure that didn't dissolve stood up and walked towards the room, he went to speak but couldn't his voice being cut off. Not only that but he noticed his foot was implanted into the floor, Rory struggled to free himself as he tried with all his might but nothing worked, the figure slowly walked up to him as it began looking more and more disfigured, limbs broke off from the body and stretched into uncomfortable shapes and sizes_

_Its head then slowly split open as rows and teeth began popping out of its skull and with one of the most distorted, crumbled voices Rory ever heard the thing stretched its limbs around Rory and began squeezing him so tight he felt like he was going to suffocate ''Rory'' Than a loud pop and it was all over._

Rory's eyes flung open, sweat streamed down his face as he breathed out fast and quickly _What the hell was that?_ Rory went to sit up but was stopped by something on his chest, an arm...wait an arm who's arm?. His answer was guessed when he found Sam right beside him fast asleep and an arm was gently thrown and wrapped around him _Holy shit what do I do, do I wake him up?_ He gently and ever so quietly pushes Sam's arm off his chest and walks up to the kitchen ''Your up early'' Rory flinches before looking behind him at Brody who sat at one of the dining room chairs with a bowl of cereals ''Your up as well'' The Irish boy countered while slowly grabbing a box of cereal and placing his own bowl down. ''Well, it's hard to get some sleep when a Miss. Berry cuddles like crazy'' Rory sat down and with an amused look on his face but stopped when he saw Brody's own amused face of his own ''What?'' Brody only continued to look before sliding his food away ''So when are you going to tell him?'' A shock of realization came over him as Brody probably saw Sam cuddling next to Rory ''So...how much do you know or think?''.

Brody then launched into a conversation about all the times he could remember of Rory giving Sam those lovey-dovey eyes and said how it was becoming pretty obvious that Rory had a huge crush on the blond and Rory could only blush at the realizations of how obvious he was.

Rory returned to his spot underneath Sam's arms as Brody went for a morning routine. Rory didn't get much sleep as Burt had come from his room and began making breakfast which was turning out to be Eggs and Bacon. The food was finished in less than an hour, by then Brody was back with sweat all over him. Burt walked down into the living room and stood in the middle before going to each sleeping kid and shaking them gently and telling them food was ready, Rachel easily got up to eat, Sugar was a little bit harder but still trudged upstairs while Kurt was probably the easiest waking up on the first shake, Tina, Mike, and Artie were next before moving onto Rory and Sam. Rory heard a nice small chuckle from Burt before his voice came asking the two to get up, Sam woke easy but Rory waited a few minutes before finally getting up hoping that his blush wasn't so easily spotted.

The group of friends all gathered into the kitchen as Burt walked around and handed out their food before eating up. As they ate a girl which was probably Carole, came walking into the kitchen ''My, who are these nice kids?'' Carole asked as she stepped into the kitchen ''These are Kurt's friends'' once again Kurt looked somewhat caught by surprise by his Dad's remark but unlike last night he quickly seemed to take it in before returning to his cereal.

Breakfast went by quite easily, everyone snacked on Toast, cereal, eggs, bacon, and a number of other types of food. Afternoon came and the group had mostly shortened with Mike, Tina, Sugar, and Artie heading back home while Sam and Brody went for one of their morning jogs, which left Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Rory behind.'' I've got a question'' Rory looked over to where Rachel was ''Um what is it?'' Rachel looked as if she was thinking about the question ''Do you sometimes feel like you hate not having power?'' Rachel looked over as Rory settled in the question and gave it a long thought To be fair he did want power and was kind of sad when he didn't have one ''well first off it somewhat sucks'' Rory began before thinking of what to say next ''Waking up and seeing so many people have these things that everyone wanted when they were kids only to now turn on them when they do become reality, it's weird'' Rory began fidgeting with his hands. Then Rachel got an idea something that would quite possibly change Rory's whole life around ''Hey Ror's, what if I told you there was a way you could have powers'' Muttering just above a whisper but it was enough for Rory to hear and gain an excited face "Wait really" Rory's face lit up as a smile spread across his whole face "It's somewhat illegal but trust me" Rachel spoke as she moved closer to the Irish lad. The last few words out of Rachel's mouth caused Rory to slightly drop his smile but Rachel seemed to take note "We can go tomorrow but trust me it's not as bad as it sounds" Rory went to speak but the door was thrown open as Sam and Brody walked into the room with sweat drenching their shirts.

"Hey Ror's, Rach, what are you guys up to?" Sam asked "Eh not much" Rachel responded as she gave Rory a small wink before turning her attention to Brody who wipped himself off with a rag


End file.
